


Lockdown

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Loves Stiles, M/M, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Derek, Sad Stiles, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek missed Stiles, missed his chatter and clever remarks, his touch, he yearned to see once more the love he’d found in the beautiful brown eyes. Derek wants Stiles back, but the Nogitsune refuses to leave and it holds Stiles life in its hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to make something with Nogitsune/Derek where ends up being the Nogitsune’s “slave”. And please note I had just 15 minutes to come up with something and write it, so it’s not brilliant or very clever. In all honesty it's horrible, it has nothing to offer anyone.

 

Derek watched as the _thing_ washed the face of the young man he loved, loves, he still loves Stiles because Derek refuses to believe Stiles isn’t there somewhere still vibrant and alive just waiting for Derek to figure out something that would end this hostage situation.The thing washing the face Derek had once found so beautiful but which was however no longer that, it’s rather strange how a soul creates the beauty of a person; Derek had never thought that the soul or spirit could do so much when it came to the appearance of a person. The thing that was now wearing the body of Stiles Stilinski was anything but beautiful. 

 

Yes, the skin was still the same pale skin dotted with dark moles that were spread from behind the ear to a single toe, the bones were still placed in the same place still fragile and unaltered but the _thing_ the Nogitsune made everything tainted and ugly. ****

 

Derek watched as the thing washed the face that had more than once gazed down at him with a look of absolute dread and panic, this young man in his bathroom looked like Stiles but it wasn’t the same person who had saved Derek’s life over and over again, no this thing in his bathroom was controlling Stiles’ body and that was it. **** The movements and smiles were all wrong, the look in the eyes that could be plain brown or honey colored depending on the light may resemble a lot like Stiles’ but the truth was painfully obvious to Derek; the person looking back at him, the person who watched Scott and the pack was not Stiles. 

 

Even the way the Nogitsune washed the face of the young man Derek loved was wrong; Derek knew how Stiles washed his face and the way Stiles had showered because Derek had memories everything about the young man, he’d memories nearly everything four years ago during the short months of summer when school was out and Stiles was as determined in finding Boyd and Erica as Derek had been; **** it was during those months and hours that Derek realized he couldn’t imagine a life without Stiles Stilinski, it was during those months when Stiles spent hours researching and looking, cooking and cleaning, and just talking with Derek that werewolf made the choice to never allow any harm to come Stiles. ****

 

But harm had come in the shape of an unknown evil. Harm had come the moment Derek turned his back on Stiles, left the young man feeling abandoned and unwanted by him. It had slipped through the cracks and into Stiles and no one noticed it. 

 

`You should let him out.´ Derek says leaning against the doorframe trying to sound all casual and not at all desperate, but he knew he failed the moment he opened his mouth to speak because he was so undeniably desperate that he couldn’t hide it, he just wanted a glimpse of the real Stiles Stilinski. 

 

The thing looked up at the mirror watching Derek with a look that said, “And why should I do that?”

 

Since their last attempt at removing then Nogitsune from Stiles nearly six months ago, the thing had kept Stiles locked-up tight. Derek had broken the deal made between the werewolf and the Nogitsune that had taken over Stiles, the agreement had been simple; the Nogitsune would allow Stiles out for two hours three times a week as long as Derek kept it safe from the others and anything else that might try and rip it out of its host and maybe one day the Nogitsune would leave Stiles for good. 

 

Hope is a cruel thing. Hope is a cruel thing and Derek had learned it the hard way, and yet he had forgotten what he had learned on the evening nearly six months ago when Deaton and Lydia convinced him and the True Alpha that they could remove the Nogitsune from Stiles without killing the young man in the process. Because everyone knew how much Derek cared for Stiles, loved him, because they knew how Derek’s instincts would act against them if the Nogitsune so much as gave a hint of harm coming to Stiles, they trapped the werewolf in the loft where he was left to wait for the moment when Stiles walked into Derek’s apartment all smiles and alive, and it was then when Stiles walked into the loft pale and fragile but all smiles that hope flared in Derek’s heart that now they could have it all. 

 

The hope for the future had flared inside of Derek.

 

But hope was cruel, and easily shattered by one single kiss. 

 

Derek had put all his want, love and devotion into that one single kiss, wishing it would be enough to tell the human how important he was to Derek and how much Derek needed him. But Derek had known the moment he kissed Stiles, the moment the thing responded to his kiss, he just knew that Stiles wasn’t the one kissing him. Derek’s insides had churned and bile had surged up his throat and into his mouth.Derek had felt shattered and violated and tricked as he retreated further away from the thing that was wearing Stiles like some disturbing costume. 

 

There had been no anger or anything remotely resembling anger on Derek’s part, all he felt when he realized Lydia and Deaton had failed was desperation because the victorious smile the Nogitsune was wearing was enough to tell him that Stiles wasn’t coming back unless this thing allowed it. 

 

`Did you know, he’s barely alive in here.´ the thing had said while moving closer to Derek, it had worn a mockery of a sympathetic look as it spoke to him, `The moment I leave, he’s a goner no more Stiles for the rest of your life Derek; can you live with that?´ those words had Derek chocking out, `With you around he’s not alive is he?´ and anger rose and although he wanted to lash out at the thing in front of him, but he couldn’t do such a violent act against Stiles’ body even if the younger male really wasn't there, and yet Derek had asked the Nogitsune that night, `Why shouldn’t I just finish you off now?´ 

 

`Because I can let him out,´ the Nogitsune answered all cruel and smirking, and for a moment there was another flash a miniscule hint of Stiles for Derek to see, `every now and again, if you’re a good boy Derek.´ And that is how Derek had become as much the victim of the Nogitsune as Stiles had become, Derek had made the deal with the Nogitsune and he followed the thing around like a dog; protecting and defending it when someone or something threatened it and Stiles body, and his reward was time with the person he loved and would gladly die for. 

 

In the beginning when Stiles allowed out the young man begged and cried for Derek to just kill him, telling him to stop helping the Nogitsune to just end it all and save himself but Derek refused to do it shaking his head and telling Stiles he was working on trying to get rid of the thing controlling him; asking Stiles to trust him. In the beginning Derek would comfort Stiles through all the tears and panic attack, all the fits of anger and frustration until the young man exhausted himself so Derek could carry him to bed where they would sleep until the Nogitsune would wake Derek up just to mock him over everything that had happened between him and the human; it never really left Stiles and Derek alone, always listening in on their conversations, and every time it would remind Derek what would happen if Derek betrayed it. **** But eventually Stiles stopped begging and instead their time was spent visiting Sheriff Stilinski who was unaware of how his son had not truly returned, the Sheriff believed his son was now dating and living with Derek and he was visibly happy for the both of them; after each visit Stiles would cry because none of it was real or true. Eventually just laying in bed and cuddling wasn’t enough and so the light and gentle kisses became part of their moments together, and then slowly their kisses grew more passionate and from that their hands would wander and explore; and so eventually whenever the Nogitsune gave Derek Stiles the werewolf would worship Stiles the way Derek never could when it was the Nogitsune sprawled out on the bed beneath him; Stiles had known what Derek did with the Nogitsune, and at times after they lay bound together Stiles would apologize with tears and a trembling voice for what he was forcing Derek to do, and Derek would tell him it was a price he was willing to pay for even just ten minutes with the man he loved. 

 

`You love me still? ´ Stiles would always ask voice broken, and Derek would always answer him with a gentle kiss and something like, `From the first snarky comment to the last beat of your heart, ´ or `From the moment I managed to make you laugh. I was so shocked I nearly swallowed my tongue, and I’ll always love you Stiles no matter what.´ or the one he used most often, `How could I not love you, when you’re the only one who never leaves me?´

 

But it has been so long since he has held Stiles, it has been painfully long since he’d kissed Stiles, it has been agonizingly long since he’s heard Stiles speak. 

 

`Because you said it yourself if you keep him locked away too long Stiles will…´ Derek can’t say it, and it makes the Nogitsune grin viciously at him while it lets the frightful words Derek had tried to avoid voicing out, `he’ll wither away and die.´ Derek feels a coldness rushes through his body and he visibly shivers. 

 

`If he’s dead I’ll have no reason to keep you alive, do I?´ Derek says, trying not to sound so weak, he wanted to make it sound more threatening but it ended up as nothing more than a voice of pure desperation.

 

The Nogitsune turned to glared at him, and Derek knew he had won. The thing look at Derek with a look of pure hunger that always made Derek sick to the bone, `I’ll let him out, tonight after dinner, ´ and with a few steps the thing was right there its body pressed against Derek’s one hand stroking Derek’s cheek the other slipping down his chest, ` But only if you’re a good boy for me.´ The purr of words made Derek feel like he was going to be sick, but he gave a short nod none the less, he would do anything to just have an hour with Stiles....anything.


End file.
